wishclan_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drizzlestar
"I will love you until the end of time, which happens to be never ending." Drizzlestar to Vapor before splitting her soul Drizzlestar was a leader of Wishclan. She was originally an unwanted, and rather disliked kit. But she soon ascended to one of the greatest leaders in Wishclan. She was one of the main protagonists of the many Arcs of Wishclan. = Past Arc Drizzlekit first appeared in the past arc with her foster mother. She was constantly being denied the ability to play with her best friend, Sunkit. She constantly dealt with Bluewhisper's harassment, much to the other kits annoyances, since they could never play with her. She was given her apprentice name when she was 6 moons old, like any other apprentice. But it was given to her with doubt she would remain loyal. She was held back in camp during the Splashclan v Wishclan battle, though her and Sunpaw afterwards started to have a falling out. To be continued.... Dark Forest Arc Drizzlestar is first seen organizing a patrol but is not seen again until Shadowstreak goes with Swanpaw and Ravenclaw to find her. There she coldly rebuffs Shadowstreak, blaming him for their loss to Moonclan. after her argument with him, she set off to find Puddlestream, who had gone missing. But when they found her dead body, Drizzlestar was shot with a wave of grief. She is next seen trying to stop Wishclan from attacking Omega, since the rogue came in peace. though coldly told him to get off their territory. After this. She led Runningspring away from their territory, as she knew he could not do it for himself. When Omega and Vapor attack them, she does not fight, but she declares that Shadowstreak may be a traitor, but she would never let anyone kill him. When Omega tells her of his idea to join her she snaps and reminds him that he attacked her. But she decides that he will go through apprentice training. to which he responds that he would not disappoint her Vapor confronts her when she fails to catch a rabbit, mocking her. Though he reveals that the only reason he came is to ask why his son was interested in joining her. to which she laughs at the thought of Vapor having children, until she sees that he is being serious. She says that he must be a bad father for all of his kids to leave him, to which he responds with a growl. She steps in to stop Shadowstreak from attacking Runningspring since he was about to kill the poor cat. Which she does successfully. She confronts Vapor once more while hunting, but she gets agitated this time as she is sick of seeing him around. She tells him to not cause trouble and that she is keeping a close watch, to which the latter laughs at. After investigating, Shade reveals himself to be evil, and he attacks Drizzlestar, causing her to lose her first life. While she was dead, her aunt Larkstar appeared to her. She gets up, stronger then before and accuses Shade of killing Swanpaw, which the latter stares at disbelief at. Spottedclaw reveals that Drizzlestar indeed has eight lives left. She chases off Shade successfully, stating that he would leave them alone for a few moons. When she returned to camp she called a clan meeting. Where she gives Leaf, Blue and Storm the names Leafstorm, Bluepaw and Stormpaw. Soon she noticed a distressed Omega, shaken by the fact that cats who asked later then him were accepted first, so she called a clan meeting. Giving Omega the new name Brokenpaw and assigning him to herself. Later, When Echoheart reveals that the Dark forest is rising, she is more concerned about Silentpaw and talking. Even pushing her into the water to try and get her to speak. Soon she gave up and made Arrow and Sage warriors, Arrowflight and Sageflower. And finally, in the end, She made Brokenpaw a full warrior, giving him the name Brokeneye She is next seen in her den as Vapor made a proposition to help her. Which she reluctantly accepts, despite not wanting him to think that they are a weak clan. Though her and Vapor begin to get closer, as they are next seen in his den together trying to get Silentpaw to talk, which Brokeneye questioned as to why Drizzlestar was there. Without revealing it to the others though, she knew very well that she was expecting Vapor's kits. Soon she realizes the Dark forest battle is nigh, she makes Silentpaw and Floodpaw Silentfrost and Floodheart. And as the fight begins, She faces her mother, Lilyshade. And they fight angrily with eachother, Lilyshade gains the upperhand however and kills her. Her mother leaves the seen and Drizzlestar awakens in Starclan, as she has just lost her second life. It is revealed to her that her mother saw the light and left the Dark Forest. But she also gives her a Vague prophecy, one foreshadowing her kits. When she wakes up, Vapor asks her if she is ok. She smiles and sarcastically says that she has a wound in her side so she is definitely ok. Thus ending the Dark Forest Arc. Empire Arc To be written... = Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Reincarnated Category:Females Category:Wishclan Category:Non-Existent